


portrait

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Artist MJ, Bittersweet, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Romance, fluff?, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Why was she drawing his portrait?Michelle hadn’t answered that question to herself, and she kept wondering if there was a reason at all.





	portrait

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy and tired due to college, but I'm trying to get back to writing, so here it goes a short one. Enjoy!

Tracing the lines of Peter’s face to the paper, Michelle felt good. She was focusing on his face only, but the frame was able to get a tiny bit of his suit, so she worked on that too. 

Peter was watching a show on his phone, and sometimes he would smile, laugh, or frown, but MJ didn’t need him to stay still to draw his face. She had the image of his wide genuine smile very well glued inside her brain, and that was exactly what she was working on, making sure not to miss a single happy wrinkle of his around the eyes.

_That was great,_ Michelle thought as she chuckled along with Peter because she had heard the funny scene he was watching at the moment. She could almost forget what she was up to the day before.

Right now, she couldn’t even understand the chaos she was feeling yesterday. MJ wondered if perhaps the wind, from being so up high in a building, was just taking away her memories, but no, she knew that wasn’t it. 

Michelle looked at Peter, relaxed, laying on the ground, holding his phone, and to her, that was the vision of paradise. That was so much better than seeing him in distress when days were tough. 

She tried to understand why she wasn’t drawing him like that, instead than creating what could be considered a simple portrait. 

MJ closed her eyes, and she remembered. She had used the opportunity of her parents not being home, so she turned on the music a bit louder than usual. She screamed and shouted, cried and wept loudly.

People are always discussing on how others are apathetic nowadays, and Michelle could agree to a point since she usually did her best to be an empathetic person, and that gave her passion to work as a fierce activist. Still, she couldn’t be more grateful that her neighbors couldn’t be bothered about a girl weeping across the wall. 

Between hiccups and tears, MJ mouthed the lyrics of the sad music she was listening to. They were always about pain and love that could hurt, she cried to it, but she never could reason with them, she never connected, instead Michelle only used the sorrowful melody to ride her own distress. The distress that was so her own, that she could never find a song that could describe it, at least not as well as all music could describe a lost love.

MJ opened her eyes, she looked at Peter, and he was still there, just the same, and again she couldn’t find a single reason for why she was tearing herself apart a day ago. Still, she wanted to ask Peter how he does it. It doesn’t matter what happens, he gets up, he smiles, he’s happy. 

Michelle didn’t ask, they were carefree, and she didn’t want to ruin it, especially because she was aware that there was so much more to Peter’s brightness than what could be seen, there were things he hid deep down, and she didn’t know if he was even ready to confront them. She also didn’t know if she was ready to make her world even darker by witnessing first hand his demons, not yet at least.

_Why was she drawing his portrait?_ Michelle hadn’t answered that question to herself, and she kept wondering if there was a reason at all. She didn’t know if she could be considered an artist, but she knew for sure they were complicated people, and almost everything had a reason, even if it came from the subconscious. 

MJ stared down at her arms, and again she thought about yesterday. She was so glad for keeping her nails short, or else Peter would be able to notice traces of her outbreak. Not because he was observant like her, but because he liked to look at her, a lot. And for that she was even more grateful for having short nails, because she could enjoy the feel of his eyes on her without a hint of discomfort. 

_It’s Peter,_ Michelle realized. She was on top of a skyscraper, because he had said it was good place, she enjoyed the wind hitting her even if it moved her paper against her will sometimes. He had said the weather felt good up high, and MJ felt so happy that she really couldn’t even imagine being down when he was right there with her. 

The image of her own self hopelessly embracing her legs in the dark of a corner inside her room of yesterday felt so far away, and almost unreal, as if it never happened, as if it was only a bad dream.

That was Peter’s effect, she guessed. MJ hoped she had the same kind of effect on him, since it did so good on her. She wanted to ask him if he had been here before and thought of her, especially about her, wishing for her to be with him. It would’ve been nice.

Now, using the already warm water from her bottle, Michelle was ready to paint his face, and she wondered about what tone of watercolor would be better to represent the sun reflecting on his face.

MJ decided to go with a light tone of orange. The color could mean safety, which also reminded danger, it was chaotic but so alive and vibrant, a color of mischief. She liked it so much better than the empty and melancholic blue that she always used to color her self-portraits. 

Michelle smiled to herself, thinking that she actually would be able to paint the reflections of her skin with more bright colors, and that made her happy. 

The moment she first touched the paper with her brush, she said it. 

“I love you.”

It was _out of the blue,_ announced almost in a whisper, but so sincere.

Peter’s eyes looked from his phone screen to her face, and his smile was as soft and sincere as her declaration.

“Love you, too.”

She was okay, MJ concluded, and even if she wasn’t, she would definitely find a way out. Out of the blue, which was something she could do so easily around him.

This nice feeling wouldn’t last forever, she knew that, but if she ever started to cross the streets without looking again, she hoped Peter would be there to catch her, that is until she learns how to do it herself.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> I'd love comments to motivate my dead body to write more!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
